


Out on the Water

by roguefaerie



Category: Shawshank Redemption (1994)
Genre: Drabble, Freedom, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Red gets all the rest he has been owed.
Relationships: Andy Dufresne & Ellis Boyd "Red" Redding, Andy Dufresne/Ellis Boyd "Red" Redding
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Out on the Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Acephalous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acephalous/gifts).



> Hi! I wasn't sure if you would want something shippy or gen, so I tried to write it in a way that gives you an opportunity to see it either way. I hope that works for you and you like this! Happy Yuletide!

Here he is, out on the water with Andy. The sun beats down on them while Andy scrubs, and he lets Red just sit, just soak it all up, just be here, now.

Now they’re here together, in the place Red is coming to realize they were always meant for. All points led to this, this moment, him and Andy together and free.

Here he is, able to rest, under the same sun that covers everyone. 

It was Andy’s big plan that got them here, and it’s Andy who knows how much Red needs this.

Freedom.

It’s here at last.


End file.
